In today's information age, many types of information equipment are emerging: fixed-line telephones and mobile phones for voice transmission, servers and personal computers (PCs) for information resource sharing and processing, and various TVs for digital video and data display, and so on. These devices are created to solve practical needs in particular fields. With the integration of consumer electronics, computers, communications (3C), people are placing more and more attentions on studying the comprehensive utilization of the information equipment in various fields, so as to make full use of existing resources to provide people with better services.
The long tail concept is a newly arising theory in the Internet age, presented by American Chris Anderson. According to the long tail theory: due to cost and efficiency factors, when the storage space and circulation channels for a product are broad enough, the production cost will decline so sharply that individuals can make production and, as the dramatic drop of the production cost, almost any previous seemingly low-demand-product can be sold, as long as someone sells it. The joint market share occupied by the products of low demand and low sales can be comparable with the market share of mainstream products, or even larger.
For example, among information obtained by a user through a mobile browser, the living and service type information belongs to the long tail type information. In existing technologies, in order to provide long tail information to the user through various navigation pages, it requires that the user finds and locates the corresponding long tail information directly in the navigation pages.
However, when the user needs to find the long tail information in the navigation page by itself, the efficiency of information dissemination/distribution can be reduced. The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.